Le passage de la nuit
by crapule
Summary: Simplement un Petit Draco/Harry de Noël...


Disclaimer : La seule et unique JKR.

Juste un petit OS de Noël écrit pour Malicia Lupin.

Le passage de la nuit.

Draco se pinçait l'arête du nez tout en tentant de respirer et inspirer calmement. Il devait rester impassible, ne pas se laisser heurter, ne surtout pas perdre son sang-froid.

S'il le perdait il se lèverait, franchirait la porte de son bureau, défoncerait celle de celui de Potter et lui mettrait son poing dans la figure. Cela ferait désordre et pour être tout à fait honnête ce serait assez dommageable de s'abîmer la main pour l'espèce de sombre abruti tenant lieu de sauveur dans le monde sorcier.

Le frapper ne le soulagerait pas bien longtemps de toute manière. Le torturer aurait peut-être pu l'aider, dans l'absolu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se renfrogna encore un peu plus : dehors la neige commençait à tomber, les flocons neigeux débutaient une fascinante et furieuse danse dans le faux ciel sans étoiles du ministère. Le spectacle était presque beau et il aurait sans doute réussit à l'apprécier s'il ne lui avait pas cruellement rappelé la date qu'affichait le calendrier.

25 Décembre 2005.

Et l'heure qu'il était aussi : 23h47

Il était prêt de minuit à la veille de Noël et l'aristocratique Draco Lucius Malfoy classait des documents d'une flagrante inutilité pour le ministère de la magie…

Quelques chose avait échappé à son contrôle quelque part, à un moment ou l'autre dans sa vie. Juste une banale histoire comme tant d'autres de mauvais embranchement qu'on prend au plus mauvais moment.

Il repensa vaguement aux immenses réceptions qu'organisaient sa mère au manoir il y a encore quelques années, la musique dansante qui éclatait contre les murs de pierres blanches tandis que des invités parés de leurs robes les plus onéreuses valsaient sous les lustres de cristal.

Ça lui semblait lointain cette période, comme figée dans un espace-temps différent.

Le manoir était maintenant délabré. Bien loin de sa splendeur d'antan, les quelques vieux elfes de maisons restés sur place peinaient à l'entretenir suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas.

Ses parents avaient pris la tangente dès la fin de la guerre, inquiets que quelqu'un ne finisse par se rappeler du rôle de Lucius dans le conflit et ne se décide à –enfin- le mettre en prison, ils avaient abandonné la demeure ancestrale des Malfoy et s'étaient envolés pour la France avec leur argent et leur cohorte de domestiques. Ils se sont installés dans l'un des quartiers chics de la capitale. Sans Draco.

Bien sûr il aurait pu les accompagner. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête ses relations avec eux étaient tendues depuis la déconfiture du seigneur des ténèbres et les évènements l'ayant précédée, il ne pouvait que difficilement réfréner le sentiment d'amertume qui l'envahissait à l'encontre de son père à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la marque grisâtre s'étalant sur son bras.

Et puis, au fond il aimait l'Angleterre et n'estimait pas avoir à fuir le pays : sa brève appartenance au groupe des mangemorts était aussi catastrophique que discutable et il ne risquait pas grand-chose au procès. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été faire à Paris ?

Bref, il était resté et avait bien vite constaté avec un certain désappointement que L'Angleterre n'avait rien de plus à lui offrir que la France.

Les vieilles amitiés de Serpentard étaient mortes : Blaise était parti du côté de la Nouvelle-Zélande, Pansy débitait des inepties à propos de l'avènement d'un nouveau Lord Voldemort, Daphnée et Théodore qui avaient toujours été le plus modérés au niveau idéologique ne lui pardonnaient pas son statut d'ex-mangemort.

Quant à Crabbe… c'est à peine s'ils arrivaient à se regarder dans les yeux depuis la mort de Goyle.

Conformément à ce qu'il s'était imaginé son procès avait vite été expédié et on l'avait « lavé » des charges après un simple avertissement de la justice magique.

« Lavé » de ses crimes… Vaste blague.

Dans les faits c'était quelque peu différent : s'il avait sur le papier été reconnu innocent, les sorciers britanniques ne semblait pas en faire grand cas et trouver un emploi c'était révélé une entreprise délicate malgré ses Aspics reçus avec les honneurs.

C'était au ministère qu'on avait finalement consenti –il avait eu la désagréable sensation que l'administré validant son certificat d'embauche lui faisait une faveur- à lui donné sa chance.

En remarquant les regards suspicieux de certains braqués sur lui, il en venait parfois à se demander sans doute en partie pour garder un œil sur ses activités.

En tant qu'archiviste, un job sous-payé où ses capacités étaient clairement sous évaluées et n'avaient -à vrai dire- que très peu d'utilité.

Un temps tout avait semblé tournait mieux, grâce à Potter mais…

Aux vues de sa pitoyable situation il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il aille lui aussi voir comment se portaient les beaux quartiers parisiens.

S'il l'avait fait : il serait à cette heure-ci en pleine réception mondaine, un léger sourire vissé aux lèvres, une coupe de champagne entre les doigts et une beauté plantureuse accrochée à son bras.

Il regarda à nouveau à travers la fenêtre, la neige ensorcelée dessinait maintenant de complexes figures sur le ciel d'encre.

Il balança avec rage le dossier XTC3058 contre son bureau laissant s'éparpiller les feuilles qu'il venait de classait avec attention.

23h54.

Stupide boulot, stupide fenêtre magique et stupide neige.

Enfoiré de Potter.

Oui, Noël se finissait et Draco Malfoy était d'une humeur exécrable. Vraiment exécrable.

Ses débuts au ministère n'avaient pas étés des plus aisés : une partie de son travail consistait à recevoir les rapports de missions des aurors encore en formation et les ranger par ordre d'importance. La majeure partie des aurors en formation avait –par un malheureux coup du sort- en moyenne un âge compris entre les 25 et 30 ans, l'écrasante majorité d'entre eux avait réalisé ses études à Poudlard en même temps que Draco, très souvent faisait partie de sa promotion… La plupart des regards se posant sur lui étaient chargés de mépris lorsqu'ils ne suintaient pas l'hostilité ou la haine pure et simple. Chaque jour son passé lui était renvoyé à la figure et il regrettait un peu plus sincèrement à chaque seconde l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée pendant toutes ses années d'école.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit se trouvait curieusement être la personne avec qui il partageait le passif le plus lourd.

Harry James Potter, l'éternel Survivant et héros binoclard attitré du monde sorcier en personne.

Potter, jeune et brillant auror, paraissait à contrario de ses collègues curieusement ravi de travailler avec lui.

Tout semblait ravir Potter ses dernières années.

Depuis le trépas de Lord Voldemort ce dernier semblait habité par une sorte d'irrépressible et contagieuse joie de vivre. Peut-être le fait d'avoir frôlé et réchappé avec brio tant de fois à la mort lui avait-il usé le peu de bon sens qu'il possédait.

Comme s'il avait voulu faire un pied de nez à une vie qui avait très tôt essayé de lui ôter toute innocence enfantine via un douloureux début d'existence chez les Dursley et une adolescence passée à jouer l'arme de guerre pour le compte de Dumbledore. Un magnifique pied de nez en prouvant qu'à vingt-cinq ans écoulés, il parvenait parfaitement à se comporter comme un gamin joyeux émerveillé par la vie et tout ce qui la compose.

Potter était vivant et heureux.

Vivant et heureux, rien que ça c'était en soit extraordinaire.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que les deux faits relevaient du miracle après tout ce que son vieil ennemi avait traversé. Au fond il l'admirait pour ça, cette aptitude à rebondir et aller de l'avant.

Dès que Potter avait pris connaissance du nouveau poste d'archiviste de l'ancien mangemort au sein du ministère, il n'avait eu de cesse de venir aussi souvent que possible l'ennuyer et questionner à propos de tout et rien. Surtout rien.

Même s'il avait beaucoup hurlé et pesté à propos du comportement de l'autre homme, il fallait avouer que c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ce quotidien emplit de reproches et attitudes revanchardes que d'avoir un Potter souriant lui collant régulièrement aux basques, tentant de lui faire la conversation et relançant à tout va de quelques mots mal placés leurs vielles disputes de gosses.

Draco avait au bout de quelques mois de ce manège estimé qu'il passait environ un dixième de son temps de travail à se disputer avec Potter, un huitième à lui hurler dessus, un sixième à converser avec lui, un quart à rire avec lui, à lui sourire.

Et pendant qu'il archivait et classait les dossiers il passait l'essentiel de son temps à penser distraitement à leurs disputes, à ses cris, à ses mots et à ses rires.

A son sourire si lumineux qu'il traversait les objets et éclaboussait les murs.

Il avait longtemps ressassé les statistiques, longtemps nié de toutes ses forces la pathétique vérité.

Mais finalement la cruelle évidence avait fini par tomber d'elle-même, comme un couperet: il était amoureux.

Amoureux de Potter.

L'ironique de la situation l'aurait bien fait rire s'il ne se retenait pas déjà de hurler.

Amoureux de Potter.

Même mis bout à bout les mots ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup de sens.

Comme une mauvaise blague.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment ça c'était produit :

Leurs échanges avaient peu à peu perdu un peu de leur acidité, des paroles moqueuses s'y était insérées, l'ironie avait laissé place à une sorte de dérision amusée. C'était le temps de la cordialité, la semi-appréciation de l'autre. On était certain de ne plus détester l'autre et hésitait sur la marche à suivre. On en retourne tout de même à la haine ou on franchit un nouveau cap ?

La cordialité respectueuse c'était progressivement changée en une affection chaleureuse. Un étrange contentement qui naissait rien qu'à l'idée de voir et dialoguer avec l'autre. De l'affection il n'y a qu'un peu de profondeur à creuser et quelques pas à exécuter pour qu'on en arrive à l'amitié. On la frôle, la caresse et fini par la désirer. Pire : on cherche à l'entretenir. Draco Malfoy était, après quelques mois passés à le côtoyer avec assiduité, devenu l'ami de Harry Potter.

En soit ce simple fait était bien assez troublant, complexe et extraordinaire –ou tout autre qualificatif boosté aux superlatifs- pour qu'on évite d'en rajouter sur le thème.

Mais Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas franchir les limites et de se simplifier la vie.

Alors un jour il s'était levé et la profonde amitié depuis peu éprouvée pour Potter avait entièrement disparue. Comme ça, sans explications : il n'avait retrouvé que des bribes et des mensonges au pied du lit.

Et de l'amour aussi.

Et c'était tellement absurde et évident à la fois comme révélation qu'au fond il s'était demandé si ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il savait. Si l'étrange affliction ne datait pas d'avant même qu'il ne se rencontre vraiment au ministère, avant lorsqu'ils se heurtaient sans cesse et se haïssaient avec tant de passion entre les murs de Poudlard.

Et il avait suffi d'y réfléchir quelques secondes pour que ça devienne une certitude : oui, il aimait Potter depuis des années.

Cette horrible constatation en tête il avait bien dû se décider à frayer avec. En faire quelque chose.

Il lui avait fallu presque deux mois pour se convaincre que la meilleure décision à prendre aux vues de sa situation était de tout avouer à Potter. De crever l'abcès pour se débarrasser de cette gêne niaise et agaçante qui s'emparait maintenant de lui à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Il avait tenté d'amener en douceur le sujet, avait lançait la conversation sur quelque chose de futile.

Puis s'était lancé, parce qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas de bonne façon d'annonçait ça.

Il lui avait précisément fallu onze minutes pour plus ou moins maladroitement déclarait un amour durant depuis plus de dix ans. Ridicule.

Onze minutes au fil desquelles Potter avait peu à peu blêmi au point d'en devenir inconsistant.

Onze minutes où Potter l'avait écouté médusé avant de précipitamment quitter son bureau.

Il suffisait de onze minutes, un laps de temps ridiculement court, pour tout changer.

Bien sûr Draco n'était pas stupide, il ne s'était pas imaginé que l'autre homme allait sauter de joie ou lui tomber dans les bras. Il n'était pas une gamine mièvre croyant aux histoires de grands amours tortueux s'achevant dans la complète liesse.

Mais il pensait au moins valoir la peine qu'on lui accorde une réponse.

Rien qu'un simple mot.

Il aurait préféré des cris, des injures ou même des coups. Ils ne sont jamais venus. Potter s'est simplement levé de son bureau, lentement comme désartibulé, a fait un vague mouvement de tête et est sorti de la pièce. Sans un mot.

Le silence assommé de Potter était sans doute l'une des choses les plus douloureuses qu'il ait jamais vécues.

Il s'était au début dit que l'homme était sans doute sous le choc et qu'il parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt, une fois qu'assez de temps se serait écoulé pour qu'il ne digère l'information.

La bonne blague !

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Potter faisait –sans doute- des manœuvres complexes pour être certain de ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs du ministère et lui envoyait tous ses dossiers et rapport via de miteux vieux hiboux postaux.

Il jouait avec la notion du temps écoulé, les années gaspillées autour de faux semblants et dressait dans sa tête le bilan : une fraction de seconde et une poignée de main refusée pour le haïr, un mauvais embranchement des neurones et hormones vers le milieu de son adolescence pour l'aimer, dix ans pour devenir enfin son ami, quelques mois pour se reconnaitre son amourette d'enfance, deux mois pour se décider à lui avouer, onze minutes pour perdre son amitié, quelques secondes d'un silence glacial pour briser quelque chose chez Draco.

Le temps était un grand ironique quand il s'y mettait.

Il étiqueta, ratifia et rangea le dernier formulaire. Il jeta vaguement un regard à la vielle pendule fixée sur l'un des murs ternes des archives.

0h01

Ça y était le passage de la nuit était opéré, Noël était fini.

Il éteignit les chandelles presque entièrement consumées et sortit de son bureau, claquant la porte.

La première chose qu'il vit en refermant la porte de son bureau était Potter. Il avait les traits légèrement tirés et avait visiblement attendu pendant des heures.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et Potter ouvrit finalement la bouche.

0h03

-Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps à quitter tes dossiers…

La dernière chose que Draco lui avait dite avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite c'était « Mais merde dis quelque chose Potter. » et lui prenait deux semaines avant de venir palabrer sur des futilités concernant l'heure à laquelle il sortait du boulot.

Que Potter aille se faire foutre.

0h05

Potter se décidait de nouveau à parler.

Il se lançait dans des explications malhabiles : le pourquoi de sa fuite deux semaines plus tôt.

0h07

Potter trainait, reprenait, se tordait les mains.

0h08

Potter s'embrouillait.

0h09

Potter hésitait, le fixait un air de noyé.

Affirmait l'aimer.

0h10

Potter lui souriait mais Draco était temporairement sans voix.

0h11

-Joyeux Noël Draco.

Draco n'eut pas le courage de préciser que Noël était déjà passé tandis que Potter se penchait vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Oui, Joyeux Noël.


End file.
